Rainha Má
Rainha Má é uma personagem principal e principal vilã de Once Upon a Time. Ela apareceu pela primeira vez no episódio Piloto. Sua contraparte em Storybrooke é Linda Mills. Na Floresta Encantada, a Rainha Má é uma mulher bela e terrível. Ela é a inimiga mortal de Branca de Neve e Príncipe Encantado. Determinada a ter sua vingança contra todos os habitantes da Floresta Encantada a Rainha Má estava disposta a fazer o que fosse necessário para destruir os finais felizes. A Rainha Má é baseada no personagem de mesmo nome do conto de fadas, Branca de Neve, no personagem de mesmo nome do filme da Disney, Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões, na criança do conto Rumpelstiltskin, e brevemente toma o lugar da Bruxa do Mar do conto A Pequena Sereia, e de Úrsula do filme da disney A Pequena Sereia História O Nome é Regina Mils. Em seu Castelo de Campo, Regina se apaixona por um cavalariço chamado Daniel os dois começam a namorar mas mantém em segredo porque Cora nunca aprovaria.Um dia Daniel fala sobre seu irmão que partiu para um reino distante(Out of the Past). Ela cavalga sem cela, mais Cora diz que isso é coisa de criança e que todas as moças na idade dela estavam se casando. Regina ignorou e saiu andando,mas Cora faz com que ela fique pendurada no ar, e obriga ela a se comportar. Cora passa a ver chances de Regina virar rainha, ela manipula Regina e Regina vai cavalgar sem saber que iria salvar Branca de Neve.Ela vai encontrar Daniel, e quando eles estavam quase se beijando, eles escutam um grito de socorro e uma menina apareceu montada em um cavalo descontrolado. Regina monta em seu cavalo Rocinante e cavalga atrás do cavalo da menina, ela a salva e essa menina se revela ser Branca de Neve. O Rei Leopoldo vai agradecer por Regina ter salvo sua filha ele a pede em casamento e Cora diz que Regina aceita. Regina vai até o estábulo encontrar Daniel e diz o que aconteceu. Daniel a pede em casamento e Regina aceita, os dois se beijam, mas Branca de Neve os viu e sai correndo mas tropeça em uma pedra e cai. A menina pergunta porque ela não amava seu pai e Regina responde que o amor não funciona assim e pede que Branca guarde segredo. Mais tarde o casal tenta fugir, mas Cora mata Daniel dizendo que estava fazendo o melhor para Regina. Quando Regina provava seu vestido ela descobre que Branca contou seu segredo a Cora e se arrepende de não ter deixado ela morrer em seu cavalo. ("The Stable Boy") Com o dia do casamento chegando, Regina tenta fugir em seu cavalo, mas os galhos a impede que ela se mova. Cora aparece e desfaz o feitiço, dizendo que ela havia a enfeitiçado impedindo que ela saísse sem estar acompanhada do Rei. Regina descobre através de seu pai que um homem deu a Cora um livro de feitiços e a ensinou magia. Ela rouba o livro de sua mãe e convocou o homem, que ao aparecer revelou ser Rumplestiltskin e ele deu a Regina um espelho que faria com quem que o atravessasse fosse transportado para um mundo irritante. No dia do casamento Cora percebe que Regina anda estranha e que tentou empurrar-lá então ela faz com que os braços de Regina se grudem um no outro, uma imagem de Rumplestiltskin aparece refletida no espelho e a estimula a empurrar Cora. Regina se liberta do feitiço de Cora e usa magia para fazer com que Cora perca o equilíbrio e atravesse o espelho. Mais tarde Regina é convencida por Rumplestiltskin a deixar com que ele a ensine magia, pois Regina adorou usar magia. ("We Are Both") Após se casar com o Rei, Regina entra para família real, o casamento não por amor pois o Rei tem mais afeição por sua filha e pela sua falecida esposa e Regina ainda se preocupa com seu falecido namorado, Regina a pedido de seu marido passa a cuidar de uma árvore de maçãs no jardim do Palácio Negro. Ela em algum momento lança um feitiço de preservação no corpo de Daniel e o enterra nos jardins do seu antigo lar. ("Fruit of the Poisonous Tree/The Doctor/An Apple Red as Blood") Uma de suas primeiras aulas de magia foi como conjurar uma bola de fogo . Depois de muito tempo Regina consegue conjurar uma. ("It's Not Easy Being Green") Pouco tempo depois, Regina se pergunta se realmente quer essas aulas de magia, então um dia sozinha no castelo ela é salva por Sininho que resolve ajudar a Rainha a conseguir sua alma gemêa, a fada rouba Pó de Duende e usa em Regina. Quando as duas acham o amor verdadeiro de Regina em uma taberna. Com medo Regina volta ao palácio, lá Sininho a visita e pergunta como foi, Regina mente e depois friamente e rudemente manda Sininho sair de seu caminho. ("Quite a Common Fairy") Durante uma de suas aulas de magia, Regina teria que paralisar um unicórnio. A jovem rainha faz isso com facilidade, mas Rumplestiltskin fala para ela arrancar o coração do unicórnio, mas ela se recusa pois foi a mesma coisa que Cora fez com Daniel. Então Rumplestiltskin diz que não haveria aulas até que Regina esmague o coração de alguém. Mais tarde Regina vai até o Castelo Sombrio e pergunta a Rumple se há algum feitiço para ressuscitar e ele diz que não. Então um homem chamado Jefferson chega de uma missão, ele traz ao Sombrio uma bola de cristal invés dos Sapatos Mágicos que ele pediu. Jefferson diz a Regina que há um homem que pode ressuscitar os mortos. Regina faz um acordo pedindo que Jefferson traga o homem em troca de um passaporte. Após encontrar o homem os três vão para o cofre de sua mãe e pegam um dos corações que ela havia arrancado. Eles tentam ressuscitar Daniel, mas não conseguem. Regina volta a Rumple e vê que ele tem uma nova aprendiz e ele diz que precisava de alguém mais dedicada, então Regina arranca o coração da mulher e esmaga. ("The Doctor") Um dia em uma aula Rumplestiltskin demonstra como acender uma chama em sua mão, na vez de Regina conjurar uma, quase de imediato a chama desaparece. ("Kansas") Regina está impaciente para esperar por mais aulas, e cansada de ver Branca crescer e não conseguir sua vingança. Um dia ela acha um livro de feitiços nas coisas de sua mãe. Esse livro contém feitiços da feiticeira Malévola que podia se transformar em um dragão. Um dia nos estábulos do palácio ela vê Branca de Neve cavalgar com sucesso. Irritada ela começa a destruir os prêmios que Branca ganhou, então Rumplestiltskin aparece e diz que quando Regina conheceu Branca, ela quase morreu em um cavalo mas hoje era a melhor amazona de todo o reino. Regina diz que foi o cavalo dela, e não ela que ganhou os prêmios. Então ele mostra uma imagem no espelho de um campo seco, que antes era uma floresta exuberante, até que Malévola a queimou. Regina pergunta como e o Sombrio responde que com um dos bens mais preciosos o tempo, mas Regina acha que ele apenas não é poderoso o suficiente para mostra-la como. Como ato de vingança Rumple usa magia para mandar Regina para os terrenos do Castelo de Malévola, lá ela vê a árvore em chamas de que Rumple falou. Ela entra no palácio de Malévola e a encontra deprimida após irritar Malévola essa a expulsa de seu castelo. Depois disso Regina ouve de um duque que a filha de Bela Rosa, Aurora irá se casar com o Príncipe Filipe. Regina retorna a Fortaleza Proibida e conta para Malévola e quando essa diz que não pode mais se transformar em um dragão, Regina a informa que uma árvore que Malévola queimou a muito tempo ainda está em chamas e que ela iria ajuda-lá a conseguir se transformar em um dragão. As duas vão até a árvore e Malévola suga as chamas da árvore, elas são interrompidas pelo Rei Stefan e seus guardas. Após um tentativa sem sucesso de se transformar em um dragão as duas são presas durante o caminho Regina magicamente se liberta das correntes e joga uma bola de fogo em um dos guardas, Malévola tenta e com sucesso se transforma em um dragão.As duas bruxas vão até o Palácio de Aurora, lá Malévola discute com a Princesa Aurora e coloca a meinina debaixo de um sono eterno. Mais tarde Regina por ajudar Malévola recebe uma dose da Maldição do Sono que mais tarde no palácio ela usa no cavalo de Branca . ("Enter the Dragon") Dias depois ela conhece um dos amigos de seu marido, o Gênio da Lâmpada e ela planeja usa-lo para se libertar de seu casamento sem amor. Mais tarde no aniversário do rei, Branca é proclamada como a mais bela de todas e se senta no trono junto como o pai onde Regina devia estar sentada. Regina sai da sala de baile e vai ao jardim e é seguida pelo Gênio e este lhe dá um espelho para mostrar a ela como ele a vê. Mais tarde Regina começa a por seu plano em ação ela escreve no seu diário contando sobre o homem que lhe deu o espelho que mais tarde é lido pelo rei e esse a tranca em seu quarto. Mais tarde ela pede a seu pai para trazer cobras venenosas que vem do reino de origem do gênio,ela manipula o gênio fazendo com que ele mate seu marido. Ele mais tarde descobre que a Rainha o usou em seu plano, então ele deseja ficar com Regina para sempre, o desejo o transforma em um espelho mágico. ("Fruit of the Poisonous Tree"�) Muitos dias depois do funeral do Rei Leopoldo, Regina consola Branca de Neve. Mais tarde através do Espelho Mágico ela descobre a melhor pessoa para matar Branca de Neve, um caçador. Ela manda que tragam o caçador e ordena a ele que mate Branca e traga o coração como prova. Mais tarde o caçador retorna ao palácio com o coração quando Regina vai guardar o coração ela descobre que é o coração de um cervo. Como punição ela arranca o coração do caçador. ("The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter") Viajando em sua carruagem, Regina interrompe um casamento que estava sendo realizando em pedaço do terreno de seu palácio, seu pai Henry pede para que Regina não machuque ninguém pois é o aniversário de Daniel. Regina pede para que ele não a lembre dessa data, irritada ela mata o noivo do casamento. Ela vai até o túmulo de Daniel onde encontra Cora. Cora diz á Regina que uma fada diz que localizou a alma gêmea de Regina. Cora tenta enganar Regina usando o Xerife de Nottingham, mas a Rainha descobre e o prende, mais tarde ela bebe uma poção para fazer com que ela não fique grávida. Regina manda sua mãe para ir de volta ao País das Maravilhas. ("Mother") Sozinha em seu castelo Regina recebe notícias de seus guardas, de que ainda não acharam Branca de Neve. A Rainha cavalga na Floresta do Morto procurando por Branca, porém uma figura com o rosto olcuto por um capuz usa Pó de Papoula para fazer com que os guardas e o cavalo de Regina desmaiem. Regina segue o homem pela floresta e este se revela ser William, irmão de Daniel. Ele culpa Regina pela morte de Daniel e tenta usar pó encantado para neutralizar a magia de Regina. A Rainha usa magia para se defender e acaba sem querer matando William. Mais tarde a Rainha resolve continuar a busca. ("Out of the Past") A Rainha descobre onde Branca de Neve está escondida. Mas ao chegar lá, Branca não estava lá. Mais tarde então ela pede a Rumplestiltskin para usar um feitiço de troca nela para ela poder procurar Branca na forma de outra pessoa. Depois do ser feitiço lançado ela vai até um vilarejo onde estavam pessoas fazendo uma boneca dela e a queimando. Quando os Cavaleiros Negros chegam eles erram e acreditam que foi Regina que criou a boneca. Eles iam mata-lá como punição mas é salva por Branca de Neve. Mais tarde as duas estavam caminhando juntas quando Branca fala a Regina que se apresenta como Wilma que se a Rainha voltasse a ser boa ela voltaria a viver com ela, mas quando as duas passam por um vilarejo e todos nele estão mortos por ordem de Regina, Branca diz que nunca voltaria a morar com Regina. "Wilma" deixa escapar que a Rainha salvou Branca de morrer em um cavalo, o que ajuda Branca de Neve a perceber quem é Wilma. Regina sai correndo e vai ao castelo de Rumple onde lá ele desfaz o feitiço e ao ver seu reflexo, Regina diz: Vida longa à Rainha Má. ("The Evil Queen") Em uma vila a Rainha Má descobre que nele há uma mulher que sabe onde Branca está escondida, quando essa se recusa a contar, a Rainha manda prende-la e decide que ela será executada no dia seguinte. ("A Tale of Two Sisters") Pouco tempo depois a Rainha Má destrói um vilarejo com fogo, e todos que habitavam aquela vila. Porém um único sobrevivente, um menino escapa da morte. Invés de mata-ló como ele esperava, a Rainha sorri maliciosamente. ("The Price") Em algum momento Regina troca a Maldição das Trevas que obteve de Rumplestlitskin pela Maldição do Sono de Malévola e coloca a maldição em uma maçã. ("The Thing You Love Most") Mas tarde a Rainha Má vai até um vilarejo e diz que quem ajudar Branca de Neve irá sofrer muito ela mostra como exemplo a sua nova prisioneira. Mais tarde Regina vai até a festa de noivado da filha do Rei Midas, Abigail e descobre que uma mulher chamada Princesa Leia, ajudou Branca a fugir. Ela manda prende-la. (Snow Drifts) Viajando em sua carruagem ela encontra uma moça chamada Bela que é empregada de Rumplestlitskin e planeja usa-la em seu plano para tirar a magia do Senhor das Trevas. Bela diz que ela acha que uma maldição se hospedou-se em Rumple, a Rainha Má diz que toda maldição pode ser quebrada com um ato de amor verdadeiro. (Skin Deep) Muito tempo depois, a Rainha vai até um reino distante sabendo que Bela está lá e que ela venceu um monstro chamado Yagoui. Quando Bela estava deixando o reino encontra Regina que a prende. Bela diz que iria salvar Rumple mas a Rainha ignora. (The Outsider) Em seu palácio Branca aparece e tenta usar Pó das Trevas para transformar a Rainha em um besouro. Quando Branca tenta jogar o Pó nela mas Regina magicamente faz com que o pó suma, Ela decide queimar Branca. Após pensar que ela morreu ela descobre que ela estava via e que um Grupo de Trolls falhou em matar Branca ela transforma os trolls em besouros esmaga eles e manda seus guardas atrás de Branca. ( There's No Place Like Home) Em uma noite em seu castelo ela descobre através do Espelho Mágico que Branca de Neve ainda esta viva e escapou de seus guardas, pulando no mar onde é salva por uma sereia chamada Ariel . Regina decide se transformar na deusa do mar,Úrsula, para oferecer um acordo a sereia para conseguir capturar Branca. (Ariel) A Rainha vai até o Castelo Sombrio e fala sobre fazer acordos com uma certa sereia. Rumplestlitskin diz que não está interessado em acordos. Regina mente falando que Bela morreu e diz que Rumple deve achar alguém para limpar a poeira de seu castelo. (Skin Deep) Regina se disfarça de Úrsula e oferece um acordo à Ariel de poder conservar suas pernas desde que outro conserve sua cauda. Ariel coloca a pulseira em Branca pouco tempo antes da Rainha aparecer, mas Ariel consegue ajudar Branca de Neve escapar. Como punição mais tarde a Rainha toma a voz de Ariel deixando a muda. Ao retornar ao palácio Regina é ameaçada pela verdadeira Úrsula atráves do Espelho Mágico. (Ariel) Em algum momento depois seu pai é raptado pela Rainha de Copas, Regina vai pedir ajuda à Jefferson, mas quando esse se recusa, porque por causa de seu trabalho sua filha, Grace perdeu a mãe. Regina se transforma em uma velha vendedora de brinquedos, assim fazendo Jefferson aceitar a oferta da Rainha, pois ele não tinha dinheiro para comprar o brinquedo que sua filha queria. Assim que ele aceita a oferta os dois usam a cartola mágica para ir até o País das Maravilhas, lá eles entram no cofre da Rainha de Copas e resgatam o pai de Regina. Na hora de ir embora Regina deixa Jefferson para sofrer nas mãos da Rainha de Copas. (Hat Trick) Em algum momento a Maçã que fora enfeitiçada foi roubada pela Bruxa Cega. Um dia ela prende um lenhador, na tentativa de usar seu dois filhos, João e Maria para trazerem a maçã de volta. Assim que eles voltam a Rainha mente dizendo que seu pai os abandonou. Quando eles se recusam a morar com a Rainha, ela usa magia para manda-lós para a Floresta Infinita. Após esse momento ela solta o lenhador para dizendo que ele e seus filhos voltariam a ser uma família se eles pudessem se achar.(True North) Viajando para o Palácio de Verão ela obriga que os aldeões se ajoelhem perante ela, sem saber a Rainha é quase atingida por uma flecha disparada por Branca, mas o Príncipe Encantado entra na frente. (Heart of Darkness) Pouco tempo depois ela descobre que o Rei George prendeu o amor verdadeiro de Branca de Neve, o Príncipe Encantado e que planeja decapita-lo, a Rainha Má vai até o Castelo do Rei George e impede que o Príncipe seja morto na guilhotina, transformando a lâmina em água. Ela faz um acordo com o rei do qual ele aceita que era usar o Príncipe Encantado para destruir Branca de Neve. Ela o leva até seu castelo e o prende lá. O Príncipe achando que a Rainha queria matar Branca, fala a Regina que o mate no lugar dela, Regina diz que não iria matar Branca, e disse que tinha uma punição mais satisfatória. Ela se comunica com Branca e fala para ela a encontrar onde tudo começou. A Rainha aparece em seu antigo lar e mostra à Branca o túmulo de Daniel e a culpa pela morte de seu amor, Branca diz que Regina matou seu pai e perguntou se já não era o suficiente. A Rainha Má discorda e oferece à Branca uma maçã enfeitiçada pela Maldição do Sono. Branca não aceita , então Regina diz que mataria o Príncipe se ela não comesse. Branca morde a maçã e cai em um sono profundo e a Rainha Má sorri vitoriosamente. (An Apple Red as Blood) A Rainha descobre que o Príncipe fugiu então ela usa o Espelho Mágico para saber onde ele está, após descobrir,a Rainha Má sorri maliciosamente, e usa magia para manda-lo para a Floresta Infinita. (A Land Without Magic) A Rainha Má descobre que o Príncipe Encantado acordou Branca da Maldição do Sono. Ela interrompe um protesto de Branca de Neve,e ameaça fala que iria matar todos que estivessem ao lado de Branca. E dá a Branca duas opções: Nomear Regina como a verdadeira governante do reino, ou morrer na batalha. A Rainha lhe dá o prazo de um dia para pensar no assunto. No dia seguinte Regina vai até o vilarejo e pergunta a Branca. Branca lhe ataca. A Rainha diz que se encontrariam no campo de batalha. (Lost Girl) Dias depois a Rainha Má se uni ao Rei George na batalha contra Branca de Neve e o Príncipe Encantado. Mas seu aliado é logo derrotado, ela acha Branca na mata e tenta ataca-lá, mas a Fada Azul aparece e neutraliza e imobiliza a Rainha com Pó Encantado. Regina é presa.Seu pai vem lhe dizer que se ela dissesse que estava arrependida ela seria perdoada, porém na execução ela diz que se arrependia de não ter conseguido fazer Branca e Encantado sofrerem mais, Branca impedi da Rainha ser morta.Uma noite Branca aparece na cela de Regina, mas Regina vê que a Princesa tem uma adaga em seus bolsos, Regina consegue tomar a faca e tenta usar em Branca, mas a lâmina não produziu efeito nenhum. O Príncipe aparece e diz que Rumplestiltskin laçou um feitiço de proteção neles e a Rainha não mais machuca-lós. Em seu castelo Regina recebe a visita de Rumple e ele pergunta porque ela não está no Casamento da Branca de Neve e Príncipe Encantado, ela diz que não poderia machuca-lós então não valeria a pena ir. Porém o Sombrio afirma que o Feitiço de Proteção só funciona na Floresta Encantada, e que ela poderia amaldiçoar todos e leva-lós ao um mundo sem magia onde machuca-lós seria facíl. A Rainha fala para seu pai mandar preparar a carruagem e afirma que tem um casamento para ir.(The Cricket Game) Mais tarde a Rainha invade o Casamento de Branca e anuncia seu planos de laçar a Maldição das Trevas, o Príncipe Encantado lançou sua espada contra ela, porém Regina desaparece em uma nuvem de fumaça.(Pilot) De volta ao Palácio Negro, Regina é elogiada pelo Espelho Mágico falando que foi uma ameaça e tanto, ele pergunta como ela vai fazer isso, ela diz que iria usar a Maldição Sombria, porém seu pai a relembra que a Maldição está com alguém que não vai aceitar devolver, a Rainha ignora. Regina viaja até a Fortaleza Proibida, quando Malévola se recusa a devolver as duas se preparam para um duelo de feiticeiras, a Rainha joga uma bola de fogo, mas Malévola usa seu cajado para apagar a chama. A Rainha Má faz com que as espadas se volte contra o Unicórnio de Malévola, mas Malévola usa magia para fazer com que as espadas se voltem a seus devidos lugares. Como um último truque a Rainha faz com que um candelabro caia em torno de Malévola. Sem movimentos Malévola vê a Rainha Má roubar a Maldição Negra. (The Thing You Love Most) A Rainha Má assiti a caça de Medusa e vė Branca destruir sua felicidade. (The New Neverland) Oito ou Nove Meses depois A Rainha tenta lançar a Maldição mas falha, um de seus aliados, um gnomo ri da Rainha e ela com raiva o petrifica. Regina vai até a mina dos anões, a fim de falar com Rumplestiltskin que estava preso, e ele disse que ela deveria sacrificar a coisa que ela mais amava. Ela revelou que havia matado o seu corcel favorito, o que fez com que Rumplestiltskin a atacasse e dissesse a ela que um corcel não fazer a maldição funcionar. Ele pediu à Rainha Má para matar a coisa que ela mais amava, e Regina saiu em silêncio. Ela foi aconselhada por seu pai, e ela o contou sobre seu encontro com Rumplestiltskin. Ele percebeu que ele era a coisa que ela mais amava e tentou convencê-la a não matá-lo, mas ela o apunhalou com sua mão e sussurrou um pedido de desculpas quando ele morreu.(The Thing You Love Most) Dias depois um pirata, Gancho vai até a cela de Bela ele pergunta como matar Rumplestiltskin, mas ela diz que não sabia. Ele tenta mata-lá mas Regina o impede. Ela diz que conhece Rumple e que estava planejando laçar uma maldição que iria levar todos da Floresta Encantada para uma terra sem magia onde ele conseguiria mata-ló, porém ela se recusa a contar que ele iria perder sua memórias por causa da maldição. No dia seguinte Regina faz um teste com Gancho. Ele teria que matar seu pai, Gancho após discutir com seu pai, por ter lhe abandonado, e dado ele a escravidão em troca de um barco para fugir, Gancho o apunhala. (Swan Song) Regina enfeitiça o Gancho de Killian e fala que para ele arrancar o coração de sua mãe e mata-lá. Ela usa a cartola mágica de Jefferson para manda-ló para País das Maravilhas. Ele volta com o corpo de Cora e ela deposita uma rosa vermelha no corpo de Cora e fala que ela era sua fraqueza, porque ela a ama e ela diz que para onde ela está indo, não pode ter fraquezas. Ela deixa a sala e vai laçar a Maldição. (Queen of Hearts) Usando o coração de seu pai ela com sucesso laça a Maldição, e ela deposita uma rosa vermelha no túmulo de seu pai.(The Thing You Love Most) Com a Maldição correndo solta pela Floresta Encantada, Regina vai bater um último papo com Rumple e ela faz um acordo, porque ele diz a Rainha que um dia ela iria lhe pedir ajuda ele faria se ela aceitasse seus por favores. Ela aceitou acreditando que ele como todos iriam esquecer.( Save Henry) Mais tarde, ela cavalgou ao palácio da Branca de Neve e mandou os seus Cavaleiros Negros matarem qualquer um em seu caminho. Ela encontrou Branca de Neve com o corpo inconsciente do Príncipe Encantado em seus braços no quarto do Armário Mágico e riu, dizendo que logo Branca não iria lembrar de seu príncipe, muito menos saber que ela o amava. Branca perguntou-lhe para onde eles estavam indo, e Regina respondeu: "Para algum lugar horrível!", A maldição os envolve em uma fumaça roxa com a Rainha rindo vitoriosa. (Pilot) Citações 1ª Temporada :(Para Branca de Neve e o Príncipe) "Desculpem o atraso." :(Para o Príncipe) "Não vim aqui para estragar nada. Pelo contrário, querido. Vim aqui para dar-lhes um presente." :(Para Branca de Neve e o Príncipe) "Meu presente para vocês... É esse dia tão, tão feliz, mas amanhã meu verdadeiro trabalho começa. Vocês fizeram seus votos, agora eu faço os meus. Logo tudo que vocês amam, tudo que vocês todos amam será arrancado de vocês. Para sempre. E do seu sofrimento, virá a minha vitória. Eu vou destruir sua felicidade, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça." :(Para Branca de Neve) "Para um lugar horrível. Absolutamente horrível. Um lugar onde o único final feliz, será o meu." :-- Pilot ---- :(Para Henry) "Desde quando me importo com a felicidade dos outros a não ser a minha?" :(Para Malévola) "Amor é fraqueza, Malévola." :(Para Malévola) "Você é minha única amiga." :(Para Rumplestiltskin) "O que mais amo morreu por causa da Branca de Neve." :(Para Henry) "Eu posso ser feliz... Mas não aqui." :-- The Thing You Love Most Aparições Curiosidades * Regina é na verdade bisavó por casamento de Henry, já que ela é madrasta da Branca de Neve na Floresta Encantada. * Ela é a primeira bruxa a aparecer na série. * Regina concordou com o pedido de Rumplestiltskin sobre a Maldição das Trevas, não percebendo que ele seria invulnerável à maldição que ela estava criando e ainda se lembraria de tudo. Incluindo o conhecimento do que "por favor" significaria com a Rainha. pl:Regina Categoria:Personagens da 1ª temporada Categoria:Habitantes da Terra dos Contos de Fadas Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Realeza Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens da 2ª temporada Categoria:Personagens da 3ª temporada Categoria:Personagens da 4ª temporada Categoria:Personagens da Quinta Temporada